All the power within
by NekoDae
Summary: When Sakura, her sister Tomoyo and their mum move to japan they think it'll be like everywhere else. But when the girls go to Ouran High School and meet a certain host club, they get more than they bargained for. Hosts/Oc
1. Japan

**Max – Hey everyone**

**Hikaru & Kaoru –*****waves***** **

**Hikaru - Why are we here exactly?**

**Max – You're main characters in the story…**

**Kaoru – Ok. That still doesn't explain why you're re-writing the story**

**Max – Because, the original story was one of the first stories that I wrote–…**

**Hikaru & Kaoru – So?**

**Max – *****glaring***** As I was saying before I was interrupted…the original story was one of the first stories that I wrote and my writing style has drastically changed in the time that I've been on Fan Fiction, so I decided to re-write it.**

**Hikaru & Kaoru – Oh…**

**Hikaru – So she admits her old writing style was crappy?**

**Kaoru – I guess so…**

**Max – *****glares***** I think it's disclaimer time**

**Kaoru – *reads of piece of paper* Maxride4life doesn't own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, only the characters she makes up for the purposes of this…series?**

**Hikaru – it's a series?**

**Max –*****nods***** yep **

**Hikaru & Kaoru - *Shrugs*ok then. On with the story**

This all started about a month ago. I should probably start at the beginning…

My family is different from others. Yes we still go to school, get jobs and earn a living but we are being hunted. Not because we have a lot of money or we angered some rich man _though we do have a lot of money and we probably did anger someone…_ no, we're being hunted because of our heritage and our abilities, abilities that can save the world or destroy it.

Here is our story.

I walked into the kitchen, mum was busy cooking dinner and my sister, Tomoyo, was upstairs unpacking "mum, why did we move…again?" that was the one thing I hated about my mothers job.

My mother was Yuki Ashima and she was one of the top fashion designers in the world she was always being transferred, bringing us with her.

"you know why," she turned to me, wiping her hands on a white towel "I don't want to lose you or your sister and this job allows us to see the world and stay safe" she smiled at me, cupping my cheek with her hand. As soon as she was there she was walking away getting some vegetables fridge, she quickly starts cutting.

"I wish they would just leave us alone for a while. I know our life will never be normal but we never get a chance to really make friends before we're travelling somewhere else"

"I know. But if all goes well you'll graduate here" at the moment our mother worked for one Mikala Hitachiin. Mrs. Hitachiin was one of the top designers in Japan and were now integrating her twin sons into the business.

_I walked into the building beside Tomoyo her straight, golden hair swinging neatly in time with my silvery locks as we followed our mother to the front desk. We had recently been made our mothers assistants in fashion and, as such, were invited to the meeting._

"_we're here to see Mrs. Hitachiin"_

"_name?" behind the desk sat a woman in her mid twenties with light wavy hair and a pair of light blue eyes hidden behind glasses._

"_Ashima" the desk workers manicured nails clacked on the key board as she checked for our appointment_

"_ok, take the elevator to the top floor and give this to Mr. Yakuta at the desk. He will let Mrs. Hitachiin know you're here" she handed a piece of paper to mum_

"_ok, thank you" we made our way to the elevators. We ended up having to hold the elevators for a pair of orange haired twins who also took the elevator to the top level._

_When the elevator dinged open the twins walked straight into the office while we walked to the desk where we gave Mr. Yakuta our note._

_Mr Yakuta was a man of about mid thirties with short, jet black hair and a charming smile. He picked up a sleek black phone and pressed a number "Mrs. Hitachiin, Mrs. Ashima and her assistants are here" the reply was muffled but we were quickly ushered into a office with bright white walls and bookshelves encompassing the room. Behind a mahogany desk sat a woman with long, black hair and light skin. Sitting in chairs on either side of her were the twins from earlier._

I snuck behind mum and stole a piece of carrot before walking out of the kitchen and, taking thoughts stairs two at a time, into my bedroom.

Light blue walls met cream carpet, a large window opposite the door made up one of the walls, letting light flood into the room. In the middle of the windows was a glass door leading out onto a balcony, I whistled impressed. I noticed there was a door on every side of the room and, walking to my left, I opened the door to my en suite.

Light blue walls faded into deeper blue tiles on the floor and a shower, sink, toilet, a large mirror and a set of draws were scattered at various intervals around the bathroom.

Stepping back out of the en suite I quickly made my way to the ornate, cream coloured double doors across from me.

Cautiously opening one door I stood in amazement at my walk in wardrobe. two rows of poles, one on top of the other, sat in position to receive clothes while a pair of cream and gold draws stood quietly at the back waiting for extra clothes, a shoe rack sat sentinel on each side of the door waiting to receive shoes _it's so posh…_ I thought in reverence as I walked dazedly back out of the wardrobe and started to move boxes.

I looked around my room and smiled.

My bed was now made; covered with white blankets and blue pillows, my bookshelf was full; books of every subject and every language adorned the shelves, a row of crystals hung in front of the windows; throwing rainbow light around the room, a desk was set up in one corner of the room; a laptop charging on one level and my I-pod and phone on another.

If you walked into my en suite you'd find that the shower now was filled with my body wash and conditioner while the cabinet had the rest of my bathroom equipment.

I had enough clothes to fill most of the front half of my wardrobe, the shoe rack wasn't even half full and only two draws were filled; but that was with my underclothes, socks, pyjamas and beach-wear.

The balcony had a deck chair and a table on it _even they're soaking up more sun than I am_ I thought sadly as I flattened the last of my packing boxes and brought them down stairs.

On one such trip mum said that the food was ready, I put the boxes in the recycling and raced up the stairs, opening the door to Tomoyo's bedroom.

When I stepped into the room I saw a pin board covered with pictures, a bed with deep black blankets and crimson pillows, a desk with a laptop, phone and I-pod charging and covered with photos. Posters dotted the walls and a large black, fluffy rug sat on the floor "Tomoyo?"

"yeah?" I heard her answer a second before her head popped out from behind the wardrobe door

"dinner is ready" I say, motioning for her to follow me down stairs. I saw her nod and walk out of the wardrobe, closing the door behind her.

She walked over to me, grinning "lets go then" I nodded and followed her out the door, sliding sown the wide, wooden banister, the dip in the middle making the perfect slide.

Walking into the dining room I walked over to a set of draws and grabbed the utensils while Tomoyo set out the plates. By the time mum had finished bringing over the food we had set the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair as we all needed to finish packing and get to sleep but the Spaghetti Bolognese was too good not to savour. The Desert was just as good, dark chocolate mouse with cherries.

After dinner Tomoyo and I cleared up while mum went upstairs to unpack. Placing the dishes into the bubbly water I scrubbed them slowly "Tomo-chan, I wonder what school will be like tomorrow…?"

"don't know Kura-chan," she picked up a wet plate and dried it, placing it in the cupboard with the rest "I just hope they aren't like the last school we were at" we both shuddered.

The last school we went to was called St. Patricia's and, due to unfortunate timing on both parts, we became the 'servants' of the biggest bully on campus and, because it was a boarding school, we couldn't escape her. Her name as Emma Waste and she made us do everything, from her washing, to cooking her food, doing her homework and cleaning her room.

We eventually got pulled from the school after a freak accident including a baseball bat and a flash of lightning.

"it shouldn't be…we just have to be extra careful"

Finishing with the utensils I place the fry pan in the quickly disappearing bubbles. Scrubbing away at the pan I place it on the rack and pull the plug, turning my back on the whirlpool of dirty water.

I sat at the table as Tomoyo put away the last of the dishes and put the rack back in the cupboard

When she clicked the cupboard shut we walked out of the kitchen and turned on the TV, sitting on the plush, white corner couch. we had a small fight over the remote, which Tomoyo won. She smiled at me as she flicked through the channels, setting on C4.

_I've been as far as you can go  
I've learned a lot and now I know  
You're never gonna get me on the floor again  
I'm prepared to take you to the end  
Never gonna play your games again  
Bring your whole team and all your friends  
But I hope your listenin'  
_

We looked at each other and grinned. Tomoyo turned up the music and we both jumped up and started dancing around the room.  
_  
Haunt me if you want me  
But I'll warn you  
If you ever step to me_

I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)  


We danced around, singing along to the rock song in our high pitched, musical voices which offset the slight roughness of the voices flowing from the TV

_I'm sick of letting you control  
The places that I go  
I'm never giving into you again  
Take, take another look at me  
And tell me what you see  
All of these cats tryin' to get under my skin  
But they can't step over me  
You try to control me  
But ya can't hold me  
You don't own me  
If you ever step to me_

I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)  


We jumped around, rocking on our air guitars.

_I know it's not me  
Take a look inside me  
I'm sick of these ways  
So sick of these games  
Couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you  
Call me a freak  
But I don't hear the words you speak  
I'm takin' control  
Just lettin' you know  
That I won't get sucked in by you_

I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)

We spun around once, mirroring each others movements.

_Haunt me if you want me  
But I'll warn you  
If you ever step to me_

Again, you try to control me  
But ya can't hold me  
You don't own me  
If you ever step to me

As the song ended we flopped back onto the couch, laughing. I looked through the silver haze at Tomoyo, her golden locks piled messily around her shoulders "that was fun" I say, blowing a thick strand from in front of my eyes

"yeah, we need to do this more often" she replied, flicking her hair out of her eyes and attempting to place it in it's usual bangs.

I look at the clock and sigh, looking back at Tomoyo "it's 10 o'clock already, we should probably get some sleep before tomorrow" Tomoyo nods at me and sighs

"probably. So what do we actually know about this new school?"

"it's a school for the rich and privileged. It's quite large with a lot of clubs and groups spanning every possible subject, sport or activity and it has a large student body. One of the largest we've had in a long time in fact"

Tomoyo nods, standing up "ok. Night" I stand up and follow her out of the room and up the stairs, flicking off lights as I went. Taking a short detour I locked the front door and closed all the windows, set the alarm and flicked off the kitchen light before walking up the stairs and down the hall. Pushing open my door I flick on my light and walk over to the balcony. Opening the doors I step out onto the balcony and step right to the edge, leaning slightly on the banister as I look at the night and soak up the fresh, moist air.

A small breeze ruffled my hair as I looked at the moon, the full white orb smiled back at me as the stars twinkled and winked in the velvet sky. Sighing I take one last look at the sky before walking back to the door and locking it and, slipping the curtains closed behind me, I walk into the wardrobe and get changed into my black and blue silk pyjamas. Placing my clothes into the laundry basket I slip between the bed sheets and fall asleep dreading the start of tomorrow and the inevitability it brings.

Songs used – Step to me

Artist – Thousand Foot Krutch

**Max – *Listening to 'Step to me'* And that was the first chapter**

**Hikaru – She must really like that song**

**Kaoru – Yeah, she's listening to it all the time**

**Max – *in a sing-song voice* I can hear you**

**Hikaru & Kaoru – *gulp* **

**Kaoru - Review and maybe we'll get another chapter soon…**

**Hikaru – Hopefully it's better too…**

**Max – EXCUSE ME? *Picks up sword***

**Hikaru – *backing away* Where'd you get that?**

**Max – *advances on Hikaru* From Byakuya, he is really easy to borrow stuff from**

**Hikaru – another OC?**

**Max – *pauses* possibly…now where was I?**

**Kaoru – *hopeful* giving me the sword?**

**Max – nope. I was in the middle of chasing Hikaru…scatter, Senbonzakura *sword forms thousands of razor sharp cherry petals which chase Hikaru***

**Hikaru – *****while being chased***** HELP!**

**Kaoru – maybe if you review Max will spare Hikaru**

**AN - yes I know that the Bleach reference wasn't needed but I may add a character with similar attributes and name later on -**


	2. Ouran

**Max – And we're back**

**Hikaru - *Badly cut and covered in bandages* Some more than others**

**Kaoru – *Sighs* **

**Max – Yeah, yeah**

**Kaoru – Max, quick question…**

**Max – Yes Kaoru?**

**Kaoru – When do we actually come into the story?**

**Max – Next chapter. This was just the first three periods of the girls first day, patience man**

**Kaoru – *****Dismissively* ****Yeah, yeah…**

**Max – *****Places hands on hips* ****Hey! My line!**

**Kaoru – *Pokes out tongue* Don't see your name on it**

**Hikaru – Guys…?**

**Max and Kaoru - *Continues to argue***

**Hikaru – *Sighs* Maxride4life doesn't own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, only the characters she makes up for the purposes of this series**

**Max and Kaoru - *Still arguing***

**Hikaru - *mutters* Idiots**

I was pulled from my dreams by the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock, groaning, I hit the top of the clock and blessed silence surrounds me as I sit up and run a hand through my waist length, straight silver hair.

Sighing I pull back the blankets and slip out of my warm bed and, grabbing a fresh towel, walk into the bathroom.

As I wait for the water to heat up I rub the sleep from my eyes and strip down. Stepping under the steaming water I rub some conditioner in my hair and, leaning back, wash it out.

I spend another five minutes in the shower before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my waist, grabbing a hairbrush, I stand in front of the mirror and brush out my hair, glad that mum decided to get mirrors that didn't steam up. Turning from the mirror I open the door and walk to my wardrobe and, walking into the room, sigh, _yellow poof here I come_ is all I can think as I look in horror at my uniform.

The bottom of the dress was puffed up by a overly frilly petticoat, the sleeves were puffy until about half way between the shoulder and the elbow where they turn into a tight sleeve ending in white cuff. The neck line was a v-neck and had lace from the edge of the neckline to just under the chin, accented with a red ribbon going around the neck and forming a bow. White, thigh length socks sat in one of my draws and new black shoes sat, waiting , on my shoe stand. Growing slightly I grab my uniform and, letting the towel drop, start to change into the piece of yellow frill that was known as the Ouran High School uniform.

When you were actually in the uniform it didn't look so bad, though I wouldn't wear it if I had the choice. Picking up my phone and I-pod I put them in my bag, along with my books and stationary before running out of the room and sliding down the banister, the spiral almost throwing me off as I sped down, landing in a crouch at the bottom of the stairs. Dusting myself off I walk into the kitchen where mum and Tomoyo are eating breakfast.

Placing my bag next to my chair I sit next to mum, a maid brought me my breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of muesli covered in yoghurt and honey, a piece of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice "thank you" I say to the girl, who bowed slightly and walked back into the kitchen

"looking forward to school?" mum asked, eating another spoonful of muesli

"not really" I nodded, agreeing with Tomoyo's statement. We had lived in every country in the world and had gone to more schools than we could be bothered counting, because of this we could have graduated years ago, but mum wanted us to go to school as it would be less suspicious. We couldn't see the point. We are extremely fast learners, have great stamina in sports, long-distance running etc, know a lot of influential people, both dead and alive, and speak just about every language, even ones long dead, so why we had to endure high school was a mystery to us.

When we finished our breakfast our dishes were taken to the kitchen by the staff and a car was called to take us to school. Mum handed each of us our bento boxes, which we tucked into our bags, and waved good bye to us as we slid into the back of the black limo, watching as it slid down the driveway and turned left pulling in front of another limo that came from next door.

"Tomo-chan, have we actually met our neighbors yet?" I ask, placing my bag on the floor by my feet and reclining further into the black leather seat

"don't think so, mum said that we should go and say hello after school" Tomoyo was my twin in pretty much every way. We often thought the same, finishing each others sentences, we knew when the other was in trouble, we had the same…deformity as it's been called, we have the same taste in music, clothes, vacation spots, we knew the same things and couldn't hide anything from each other.

"ok then" I looked out of the window, watching people and buildings glide past. No-body looked twice at the limo as they were a everyday sight around here.

As the limo pulled up outside of Ouran Academy we sighed and looked at each other before gabbing our bags and stepping out of limo. The driver opened the door and waited until we had both climbed out and walked away before closing the doors and driving away.

Looking around we were surrounded by students going this way and that, un-aware of the two new students standing at the front gates. Looking at each other again we sighed and made our way through the throngs of chattering students to the main building of the school.

Walking up the front steps and pushing open the door we walked across the polished marble floor to the dark oak desk "can I help you?" at the desk sat a well dressed lady of roughly 30, her black hair was in a tight bun and glasses hid her eyes as they reflected the light coming through the windows, the golden name tag pinned to her chest said 'Ami'

"yes, we're starting here today"

The woman tapped a few times on a key board before looking up to us "Tomoyo and Sakura Ashima?"

"yes" over the years we had perfected the ability of talking in sync and it had certain effects on most people though this woman, Ami, didn't seem effected by us as she asked us to follow her. Getting up from her seat Ami asked someone to take her place before walking out from behind the desk and up the stairs, her black heels clicking softly on the crimson carpet as she turned right at the top of the stairs and walked down a very long hallway, looking back every once in a while to check that we were still behind her.

After a fairly quick walk we stopped at a door. Ami knocked and must have got a response because the door opened and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. We looked at each other and shrugged slightly, waiting silently for Ami to return.

When the door opened we were standing in exactly the same place, unmoving "Ok girls, you can go in now" we nod and walk in, the door closing softly behind us.

The superintendant's room was large, with crimson carpets and cream walls. Bookshelves lined the walls and, sitting behind a desk, sat the superintendant. He had short, brown blond hair , the small wrinkles at the edge of his eyes and mouth gave him the look of a happy man that had to act stern "so you two are Tomoyo and Sakura Ashima. It's a pleasure to meet you" he got up from behind the desk and walked over to us and, in turn, clasping our hands in his

"it's a pleasure Mr. Suou" We say, smiling slightly

A knock echoed around the room "come in" the door opened and Ami stepped through

"they're here"

"ok, send them in" Ami nodded and opened the door again, revealing a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and the sun was glinting off his glasses, a blank expression on his face and a dark aura while the girl standing next to him was almost the complete opposite with her long, brown hair which was tied back, leaving two pieces hanging down and her glasses, unlike those of the boy, didn't reflect the light, revealing her bright brown eyes "I'd like to introduce you to class chairman Kyouya Otori and vice-chairman Ayame Jonouchi" Ayame stepped forward

"pleased to meet you both" she said, a slight smile on her lips

"the pleasure is ours" we say, smiling

'_She seems nice enough'_

'_**yeah, though he's kinda un-sociable…'**_

'_yeah'_

Almost as soon as we opened our eyes we had a strong telepathic connection with each other and both our mother and our father. Though our connection was strongest with each other and our father was gone we always knew when one of us was in trouble or needed something.

'_so they're here then' _last night I was told that two new American students would be joining our class. Of course Tamaki, being the idiot he is, got all over-exited about it but I finally managed to get some information out of him. I had looked up their files and was slightly stunned. They'd lived in almost all the countries the world has to offer, had the top scores in all the schools they went to, had a whole list of records in all sports and, among other things, a long list of fights they'd been part of.

Though that was all interesting their appearances had struck me most.

Sakura, the older twin, had white, hip length hair and, eyes of liquid silver sitting over a petite nose and shell colored lips, porcelain skin finishing her doll-like look. Tomoyo, the younger twin, had waist length hair of spun gold and deep, liquid amber eyes, looking as much of a doll as her older sister

So here I stood, watching impassively as miss. Jonouchi talked with the two girls who gave me a silent look. Sakura made her way over to me and I gave her a host smile which she seemed unfazed by. Holding out my hand to her I mentally sighed "Hello, you must be Sakura Ashima" she smiled

"that I am. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Kyouya Otori" Tomoyo made her way over to me, Ayame walking just slightly behind her and watching as she looked at m and held out her hand

"Tomoyo Ashima" I shook her hand, bowing slightly to the two

"pleasure. You know, if you'd like, I could take you on a tour of the school"

The two nod in perfect unison.

We followed Kyouya as he showed us around the school. It was huge and it was certain that we'd get lost very quickly. When the bell rang Kyouya had just walked into the 2nd science room, us following along like a pair of lost puppies "ah, Kyouya" a blond, hyperactive boy waved Kyouya over "where were you?"

"showing these two around the school" he said as he took a seat, looking completely bored.

The blond turned to us and kissed both our hands in turn "and who might you two lovely ladies be?"

"Sakura-…" I started off

"and Tomoyo-…" Tomoyo continued

"Ashima" and we finished in perfect harmony

"these were the two you got over-exited about last night" Kyouya said in a deadpan voice

"so you two are the American students?" we nod and he gasps "how rude of me. My name is Tamaki Suou"

"ah, that would make you the superintendants…son?" I cocked my head to the left and Tomoyo cocked her head to the right. Tamaki took a step back "y-yeah"

The teacher walked in and the class started. We were made to introduce ourselves to the class and were seated on either side of Kyouya, eliciting a sigh from the boy in question.

Class had gone slowly and it was finally lunch. We had suffered through hours of Science; where we were currently studying astronomy, Math; where we started on quadratic expression and Music: where we had to write a song or lyrics.

We sat at the back of the class. Tomoyo was writing up note lines for the song we were making while I wrote up the lyrics. It was quite easy, we used our link to convey certain pieces to eachother to note down or change before sending it back. We were the only ones that weren't working in a group of three or four and we were the only ones that weren't talking to eachother seeming, to the rest of the class, to just be sitting at the back of the class doing nothing.

Eventually someone went to get the teacher "Excuse me girls could I please see your work?" we looked at each other before handing over our work

"is there something wrong?"

"no, actually would you girl like to play this" the teacher handed us our music sheets back and, looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes, we nod

"alright" we follow the teacher to the front of the class, where a small stage was set up with a small area ext to it filled with a variety of instruments.

Tomoyo sat at the piano and opened the lid, sitting the sheet music on the small stand while I set up the mic. We looked over to the teacher, who nodded at us, giving us the sign to begin.

Tomoyo begins playing, the melody getting faster and, little by little, more intricate **'ok…5…4…3…2…1…go'** using the count-down I started singing my voice high and sweet

The piano melody started high, trembling slightly, before dipping further down the scale, becoming slightly more intricate

_Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne_

_Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de_

_Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_

_Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama_

_Kimi to boku to Sakura biyori kaze ni yurete mai modoru_

_Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora_

The piano melody twisted, serpent-like, through the room and mixing with my voice which rose and fell with the pitch of the music

_Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga_

_Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho_

_Sakura no shita no yakusoku rainen mo koko ni koyou tte_

_Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama_

I smiled as I sang, watching the wide-eyed faces in the audience

_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru_

_Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora_

_Kimi to boku to Sakura biyori kaze ni yurete mai modoru_

_Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta_

_Kimi to boku to Sakura biyori kaze ni yurete mai modoru_

_Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora_

When the last note faded into the air the room burst out in applause. Tomoyo grabbed the music, shut the lid of the piano and, grabbing my hand, joined me in a bow.

Tamaki stepped onto the stage, a smile plastered to his face "that was beautiful, I didn't know you played so well"

"it's a hobby" Tomoyo said, smiling slightly, noticing the teacher walking up to us

"that was wonderful girls, really beautiful"

"thank you sensei" we say, smiling. The teacher nods and walks off, ushering the other students back into their work groups

Songs used – Sakurabiyori

Artist – Oda Kazuha

**Max - *smiling* And that is the product of late nights and falling out of a Kayak in the middle of a F*CKING cold, BL**DY big lake**

**Hikaru – *****laughing*H****ow'd you manage to fall out of a Kayak?**

**Kaoru – *laughing***

**Max – Waves and over-balancing. Stupid Kayaks and their non-existent sense of balance**

**Hikaru & Kaoru - *laughing louder* **

**Max – *fuming* Review or don't…**

**Kaoru – what about that other thing?**

**Max – I was getting to that but thanks for the reminder…If you're looking forward to a update on my other stories I'm sorry to say that, though I've been finding it very hard to write lately, NONE of my stories are discontinued…they're just taking longer than expected with the fact that I'm re-writing all of my earlier ones.**


End file.
